Animal Lullaby
by Exotos135
Summary: When Lana's pets go out of control, she goes to Luna for some musical assistance.


It was a relatively normal day in the Loud house. And if you couldn't tell from the name, it was quite noisy, befitting the large size of the house's residents. However, today was different; Rather than the noise being from the Loud family, the noises that were heard made it clear that they had an animalistic source.

And if there was someone with enough animals to cause a ruckus, it was Lana, the animal lover of the family, who was running back and forth her and her twin Lola's bedroom, trying to calm down her pets.

"Come on, guys, stop this noise! Or at least, turn it down a notch!" Lana exclaimed, catching her pets' attention. "If you keep being this noisy, I'm gonna get in trouble!"

The pets exchanged looks, and before she knew it, Lana was kicked out of her room by the animals, who closed the door and continued their animalistic "rave" with delight.

"They kicked me out of my room?! I thought I taught them better!" Lana grabbed her hat and flipped it around. "Fine, there's only one thing left for me to do, then!"

 _Meanwhile, at Luna and Luan's bedroom..._

The musician of the family, Luna, was playing her acoustic guitar when she was interrupted by somebody knocking the door twice.

"Knock it off, Luan, I'm not gonna fall on another knock-knock joke from you," Luna sternly shouted before returning to playing her guitar. "I mean, I thought you hated those types of jokes!"

"Luna, It's me, Lana!" the plumber shouted from outside.

The rocker played a key off-note. "Lana?!"

Luna got off her bed and went to the door, where she opened it to see a worried Lana frantically shaking. "Well, this Isn't something I see everyday, what's up, little sis?"

"Something terrible just happened in my and Lola's room!" Lana exclaimed, flailing her arms up and down. "My pets were starting to get a bit noisy this morning, but I let it pass since I thought they would shut up in a minute, but then a couple hours later, they got even more noisy, and when I tried to stop them, they kicked me out and started a freaking rave! Or at least, the animal equivalent of one!"

"So that's what I've been hearing?" Luna scratched her head. "I thought the noises were Lynn snapping 'cause she lost some game, or Lori getting angry 'cause Bobby "hung up" on her again."

"Trust me, those two would be much more tolerable than what my pets are doing," Lana rubbed her forehead. "Just, please, could you sing a song or play a tune or do anything that could calm them? I mean, you have a tune or a song for anything, right?"

"Yeah, but I usually either think them up on the spot, or have them written down somewhere..." Luna hummed, then snapped her fingers. "To the attic!"

 _At the Loud Attic..._

Lana sat next to Luna as the musician checked some boxes, and eventually took out a small box labeled "Luna's Old Melodies"

"In this little box, I stored every single melody that I managed to come up for any specific situation," Luna opened the box and started to search inside. "I'm certain that there has to be a melody to calm down animals."

"Yeah, very nice, could you please hurry up, though? Every second we stay here is another second my animals have to trash my and Lola's room!" Lana exclaimed in a panic. "I'm not worried if they trash my side, that part's already pretty trashy, but if they trash Lola's side... her reaction won't be pretty."

Luna took out a piece of paper. "Alright, here it is! Now take me to your room and I'll deal with those pesky animal ravers."

 _Back at Lola and Lana's bedroom..._

The animals' rave continued, now with dubstep music playing in the scenery. And the rave continued even after Luna kicked the door open and she and Lana went inside, the latter closing the door and keeping it closed for good measure.

"Wait a minute, is that dubstep I'm hearing?!" Luna exclaimed, seemingly offended. "Oh, that's it, this rave's over!"

Luna took out a flute, and promptly played the melody she found. After a couple seconds, all the animals started to feel a little bit dizzy, even sleepy.

"Good work, Luna!" Lana shouted, before yawning and rubbing her eyes. "You're making them sleepy, keep going!"

After a couple more seconds, some animals dropped asleep on the floor, mostly the frogs and snakes. The remaining animals followed soon after, and once every animal hit the floor asleep, Luna walked across them and turned off the boombox playing the dubstep.

"Okay, that should-"

When Luna turned back, however, she noticed Lana had fallen asleep as well. And of course, not lacking the heart to leave her sister there, the musician lifted the sleeping animal lover and put her on her bed, where she rested peacefully... in the middle of the jungle of sleeping animals.

Of course, Luna arranged the animals so they weren't in the way, and before she left, she took one last look at the beautiful image of Lana sleeping with her animals, and gaining a smile, Luna closed the door and left just as Lana smiled as well.


End file.
